The Silent House
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: Por alguna razón, Lynn Loud se ha obsesionado con descubrir quién cometió el asesinato de una chica, lo que ella no sabe, es que este asesinato ha puesto en marcha una cadena de eventos que provocará acontecimientos que cambiarán su vida y la de los que le rodean para siempre mientras encara los oscuros secretos que oculta su familia, hasta dudar de su propia cordura.


**Sinopsis:El tranquilo pueblo de Royal Woods ha sido conmocionado por el asesinato de una joven chica, por alguna razón, Lynn Loud se ha obsesionado con descubrir quien cometió este crimen, lo que ella no sabe, es que este asesinato ha puesto en marcha una cadena de eventos que provocará acontecimientos que cambiarán su vida y la de los que le rodean para siempre. Mientras Lynn descubre más pistas sobre la muerte de la chica, tendrá que encarar los oscuros secretos que oculta su familia, hasta el punto en el que deberá dudar incluso de su propia cordura, pero su obsesión vendrá acompañada de un inesperado y devastador costo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Susurros a la niña.**

* * *

" _El camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones"_

-Registro número 0027-00-8785 de fecha y hora marcados en esta grabación. Luego de mi más reciente investigación, he llegado a la conclusión de que el estado mental del Sujeto Omicron se encuentra sumamente agravado, por lo cual debo prescindir de su participación dentro del estudio, y por ende he decidido tomar acciones por mi propia cuenta

Si me remonto al día en que se dio inicio a la cadena de eventos, evento iniciado por el sujeto Omicron debo añadir, me hace pensar en las dudas originadas por el gigantesco camino que decidimos tomar años atrás, las cosas que sacrificamos, los que quedaron atrás y aquellos que quedarán atrás luego de que esto finalmente termine, pero al final, todo fue por un bien mayor, al menos es lo que el Sujeto Omicron siempre repitió, al menos es lo que he querido convencerme a mí misma cuando supe que ya no había manera de deshacer lo que hicimos; ¿Quiere decir que el fin si justifica los medios? ¿Es verdad entonces que el bien y el mal no son solo más que conceptos abstractos sin ningún significado real?, ¿Vivimos en un universo determinista en el que las decisiones del Sujeto Omicron determinaron su propio fracaso desde el comienzo de todo? Y aun así, si el Sujeto Omicron no hubiese comenzado toda esta locura, ¿Entonces significa que todos estaríamos condenados? Supongo que la pregunta que en verdad me interesa ahora es, ¿Merecemos una recompensa o un castigo por nuestras acciones?

Hmm, es curioso como ahora me preocupa mi propia capacidad moral cuando nunca me importó, cuando todo esto comenzó, creo que se debe al legado, si es que ese es el termino correcto, que quiero dejar en caso de que algo salga mal, quien quiera que encuentre esta grabación debe saber que si estas escuchando esto, es porque estas vivo, y si estas vivo, es gracias a nuestros esfuerzos, así es, al final de este proyecto, sea cual sea el resultado, todas nuestras acciones serán totalmente justificadas, sin embargo, eres libre de usar mi estudio para probar lo contrario, y de ser así entonces ya nada importa, y nunca habrá importado, de lo contrario, no permitas que nuestro sacrificio sea en vano, continua con nuestro interminable camino por mejorar cada vez más.

Pero por ahora los lunáticos controlan el asilo y todo lo que puedo hacer es observar como lo que pusimos en movimiento se dirige hacia sus últimos pasos, es hora de activar al Sujeto Sigma.

Fin de la grabación.

* * *

Lincoln Loud, el único chico en una familia de once hermanos, hace unos minutos acaba de despertar, pero su mente se encuentra inundada por los muchos pensamientos que últimamente han estado agobiándolo, mira al techo con una ligera jaqueca y una apatía en sus ojos que casi parece melancólica, últimamente parece cada vez más apartado, aburrido y debilitado; hasta el punto en el que siente no tener fuerza para nada, ni siquiera para vivir, siente incluso que su sábana lo apalastraría, no es fácil para un chico de 13 años entender estas emociones, de hecho no tienen sentido y Lincoln lo sabe, toda su vida se ha arreglado mágicamente, Ronnie Anne no solo ha regresado, sino que también ahora tienen una relación bastante fuerte después de que ambos finalmente admitieran lo que sienten uno por el otro, también se ha dado cuenta de la mejoría en el extraño comportamiento de Lynn, de hecho ambos están más unidos que nunca, Lincoln ahora considera a Lynn como su mejor amiga y esto le sienta bastante bien, así mismo su relación con el resto de sus hermanas también ha mejorado considerablemente, Lincoln se siente orgulloso por esto ya que sabe que es producto de su madurez, incluso podría decir que ya encontró su vocación al igual que sus hermanas, hasta poder mostrar un trofeo real en su vitrina; sin embargo, Lincoln no puede dejar de pensar ¿Por qué me siento así? El nota que definitivamente falta algo en su vida, muy en el fondo sabe lo que es, extraña el caos que solía rodearlo, ser quien resolviera los problemas de todos, y sin nada de eso a su alrededor ahora se siente inútil. Se apena si quiera pensar en esto, pues sabe que es egoísta de su parte anhelar el caos solo para sentirse necesitado.

Se da la vuelta sobre su cama, tal vez en un rato más su cabeza se despeje lo suficiente como para salir de la cama, o si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió dos noches atrás, el joven se ha dado cuenta de que cada día es más fácil, el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza se sienten cada vez más lejanos, pronto será como si nada hubiese pasado, o al menos eso es lo que espera Lincoln.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, el joven casi no se da cuenta de la mano que se adentra en sus sabanas, con tacto suave y cálido es elevado ligeramente hasta ser llevado al regazo de la persona ahora sentada en su cama, dejando que su cabeza descanse sobre sus piernas, se trata de Luan, su hermana de 16 años, conocida en su familia por ser una comediante y una bromista empedernida, quien lo mira desde arriba de manera maternal tomándose el tiempo de poder apreciar su rostro bajo las luces del amanecer que se asoman por la ventana.

Esta actitud de Luan resulta ser reconfortante para Lincoln ya que le ayuda a relajarse y distraer su mente de los pensamientos y sentimientos que lo agobian.

-Ya es hora de desayunar Linky- Dice Luan como un susurro débil, delicado y apenas entendible, su dulce voz es tan suave que por un momento Lincoln piensa que solo es un sueño. Incapaz de dar una respuesta concreta y sintiéndose totalmente en paz el chico solamente se limita a esconder su cabeza en el regazo de su hermana mayor.

-Todos te están esperando abajo y mamá está un poco preocupada por tu reciente actitud, ¿Está todo bien?- Pregunta la bromista mientras acaricia el cabello de su hermano menor.

Lincoln es despertado de su estado de paz al enterarse de que su actitud ha llamado la atención. –No es nada Luan, solo me quedé despierto hasta tarde anoche- Asegura el peliblanco mientras bosteza para hacer más convincente su mentira.

Luan observa a Lincoln con una mirada desaprobatoria y luego da un pequeño suspiro mientras continúa acariciando el cabello de Lincoln.

-¿Sabes? Yo solía ser como tú, confundida y sintiéndome fuera de lugar, lo que siempre me ayuda es pensar en el futuro, por ejemplo, me imagino a mí misma- Dice Luan mientras su mirada se pierde en la nada. -Estoy en la cocina de mi casa, cuando entra mi hija y me dice "mami, ¿cómo comenzó la tercera guerra mundial?", yo solo digo: "sabía que este día llegaría", tomo un shot de tequila y le digo: "¡Todo comenzó cuando mataron a ese maldito gorila!", luego de contarle la historia cargo la escopeta y le digo: "y es por eso que ahora tenemos que matar zombies para sobrevivir, ¡vamos!"-

Luan le sonríe a Lincoln quien solo la ve con una mirada confundida, Lincoln tenía la esperanza de que Luan diría algo un poco más profundo, pero su hermana solo le dio una muestra de la absurdidad que últimamente ha sido habitual en ella.

Luan se levanta de la cama –No tardes- Le dice a Lincoln antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Cómo está el?- Pregunta Luna, la prodigio musical de 17 años de la familia, quien esperaba tras la puerta, la mirada en el piso delata el nerviosismo y su actual estado de ánimo, el cual resulta familiar para Luan.

-No es tu asunto- Dice de manera tajante la comediante mientras se aleja con aburrimiento en su rostro.

Luna sabe que su hermana no le daría una respuesta directa, pero el pequeño malestar en su pecho le dice que su hermano menor tiene un problema, ambos son demasiado unidos como para que ella no se diera cuenta, de hecho, aparte de Luan, Lincoln es la única persona con la que se podría decir que ella es unida.

-Espera- Dice tomando a Luan del hombro. – ¿Le pasa algo a Lincoln?-

Furiosa, Luan toma la mano de su hermana y la aparta con brusquedad.

-Deja que yo me encargue de Lincoln, él no te necesita, no necesita a nadie más- Dice la chica de dieciséis años con más melancolía que rabia.

Luna se da cuenta de lo que le sucede a su hermana, con preocupación en su rostro, se acerca tentativamente hacia Luan. –Oh Dios, lo siento Lu… espera, ¿no has…?-

Luan interrumpe a Luna con un suspiro. –Está bien Luna, solo tómalas- Dice la castaña un poco más relajada.

-No, no… tu…- Es lo único que puede responder nerviosamente Luna antes de ser interrumpida por Luan otra vez.

-Tómalas Luna, no las necesito, además, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- Dice Luan, esta vez con un ligero toque de hostilidad en su voz mientras se va sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su hermana.

Luna sabe que no tiene caso seguir intentando, así que simplemente decide enfocarse en el tesoro al que Luan le ha dado libertad de tomar, dando un suspiro y una pequeña patada al suelo, Luna se aleja a su habitación, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder atravesarla y estar con él, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado asustada y avergonzada como para intentarlo.

Mientras tanto en su habitación, Lincoln trata de levantarse, durante un momento cuelga sus pies del borde de la cama sintiendo como flotan antes de tocar el suelo, un pequeño momento de indecisión que por extraño que parezca, le abruma.

Un sonido inesperado lo saca de sus pensamientos, son los pasos de una de sus pequeñas hermanas acercándose a él.

-Debes corregir tu comportamiento- Dice Lisa, la niña genio de la familia, con tan solo 6 años de edad presenta un coeficiente intelectual superior al de cualquier miembro de su familia, con un tono autoritario y monótono.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta Lincoln sumamente confundido.

-Tu comportamiento es anómalo e interfiere con mi estudio- Agrega la pequeña genio sin muchos detalles.

Lincoln mira a su hermana como si tratara de descifrar lo que dice, pero sin la suficiente fuerza o interés como para preguntarle directamente.

-Después de la obvia mejoría en los factores que componen tu definida como "nueva vida", no tiene ningún sentido que actúes de una manera tan errática- Continua Lisa mientras ojea un cuaderno que trae en sus manos.

-Lisa, ¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-Como ya he recalcado con anterioridad, es imperativo que corrijas tu comportamiento, no puedo evitar advertirte que si algo sale mal, todo será tu culpa- Dice Lisa mientras se prepara para irse del lugar. – Por cierto, de nada- Termina mientras sale de la habitación de su hermano, dejando atrás a un muy confundido Lincoln.

El albino decide ignorar este extraño episodio y salir de su habitación, en donde se encuentra con su hermana mayor Lynn, quien acaba de salir de su propia habitación, Lincoln puede notar como la cara de la atleta de 15 años se ilumina al verlo, al mismo tiempo que nota la hinchazón y el hematoma en el ojo izquierdo de la chica, Lincoln sin embargo, desvía la mirada tratando de evitar la cara de su hermana mayor mientras siente vergüenza.

Lynn se da cuenta de la actitud de Lincoln y solo se queda frente a su habitación sin decir nada y sintiéndose incomoda; el silencio es interrumpido cuando ambos escuchan la puerta de la habitación de Luna y Luan abrirse repentinamente mientras Luna sale de esta.

-¡Hermanos!- Grita Luna de manera entusiasmada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su mirada se ve relajada más que jovial.

Lincoln y Lynn intercambian una breve mirada cuando Luna envuelve a ambos chicos en un abrazo para luego caminar con ellos hasta el comedor.

Lucy, la gótica de 10 años sale de la habitación que comparte con Lynn mientras lee un papel en sus manos, el cual dobla y guarda en su bolsillo antes de bajar las escaleras luego de dar un pequeño suspiro.

Mientras tanto en el comedor, gran parte de la familia se encuentra reunida con los padres en el extremo derecho de la mesa; Lincoln, Luna y Lynn respectivamente toman asiento en el extremo izquierdo, con Lana y Lola, las gemelas de 8 años a la derecha de Lynn; frente a Lincoln se encuentra una sonriente Luan, junto a ella Lisa, Lily, con 3 años la más pequeña de la familia, está sentada a la derecha de su madre Rita, quedando frente a Lola; Leni, la fashionista de 18 años a la derecha de Lily y finalmente Lucy toma asiento en el único puesto libre, entre Leni y Lisa.

Los padres han organizado esta reunión para dar una noticia.

-Me alegro que hayas podido venir Lincoln- Dice Rita con tono maternal y una mirada alegre. -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si mamá, siento le demora, solo estaba un poco cansado- Responde Lincoln con una ligera sonrisa.

Rita convencida decide continuar. –Bien chicos, tenemos grandes noticias-

En ese momento Lincoln recibe un correo electrónico que su celular le notifica por medio de un zumbido, seguido inmediatamente por un mensaje de texto de parte de Ronnie Anne; esto provoca que Lincoln produzca una pequeña risa, leve pero lo suficientemente alto como para capturar la atención de su padre Lynn.

-Hijo, me alegra que te sientas mejor, pero tu madre está dando un importante anuncio- Lynn padre se dirige a Lincoln de forma autoritaria.

El peliblanco se sobresalta al oír la voz de su padre –Lo… lo siento papá- Dice Lincoln mientras guarda su celular de manera apresurada.

El chico logra ver con la comisura de su ojo a Lynn observándolo, Lincoln se da cuenta como su hermana mayor lo mira de forma desaprobatoria, Lincoln luego fija su atención en la hermana frente a él, Luan observa a Lincoln con una enorme sonrisa, conteniendo una risita, como si le acabaran de contar un chiste. Lincoln decide ignorar las miradas de sus hermanas mayores, así como el escalofrió que recorre su espalda para concentrar su atención en su madre.

-Gracias cariño- Rita se dirige a su esposo antes de continuar dirigiéndose a Leni de manera entusiasmada. –Leni cariño, cuéntales a todos la noticia-

Leni, quien muestra una sonrisa nerviosa mira a todos sus hermanos, para darse cuenta de que tiene la atención de todos ellos.

-Pues como que, fui aceptada en una escuela de diseñadores, y como que, los voy a extrañar totalmente a todos- Dice Leni a todos sus hermanos tímidamente y con un tono de melancolía.

En el comedor se escucha a todos los hermanos hablando al mismo tiempo, algunos como Lisa y Lucy felicitando a Leni por este nuevo logro, otros como Lynn y Lana reaccionando de forma triste por el hecho de que su hermana mayor se iría de la casa.

Lana es la primera en hablarle directamente a Leni.

-Rayos Leni, primero Lori y ahora tu- Dice Lana con frustración.

-Lana cuida tu lenguaje, todos estamos tristes porque Lori se fue a estudiar a otro estado, pero debemos apoyarlas, este es un gran paso para ambas y deben saber que cuentan con nosotros- Dice Rita dirigiéndose a todos sus hijos, para luego dar su atención a Leni. – Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti- La madre se acerca a Leni para abrazarla conteniendo la emoción que siente.

-Además, al igual que Lori, Leni siempre puede llamar y visitarnos en vacaciones- Agrega Lynn Sr para calmar a sus hijos.

Rita toma a Lily y la coloca sobre sus piernas para permitir a Leni acercarse a ella, ya que Leni, a pesar de la noticia, luce bastante triste, así que Rita y Lynn Sr deciden aprovechar el momento para hablar con ella.

-Leni sé que esa escuela no fue tu primera opción, ¡pero mira todo lo que has logrado! Debes estar orgullosa de eso- Rita le dice a su hija mientras toma su mano.

-Me tardé un año más de lo normal y aun así apenas si logre entrar a esta, como que, lo siento por ser tan tonta-

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso Leni Loud!- Interviene su padre, quien se ve alterado, luego de un pequeño suspiro logra calmarse lo suficiente como para continuar. –Voy a ser honesto, es cierto que siempre tendrás que esforzarte más de lo normal para lograr lo que quieras, pero eso no te hace una tonta, eso te hace mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra persona, ellos lo tienen más fácil, puedes lograr cualquier cosa y lo has demostrado hasta ahora, así que no pienses menos de ti por tu condición, si algo, eres más, pues has llegado tan lejos a pesar de los obstáculos que has enfrentado-.

Rita lucha por contener sus lágrimas después de las palabras de su esposo.

-Gracias papá, gracias mamá- Es lo único que puede decir Leni con una sonrisa y una mirada un tanto melancólica en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, el resto de la familia tiene sus propias conversaciones entre ellos.

Lola, la niña mimada de la familia, quien con tan solo 8 años es famosa en la ciudad por haber ganado incontables concursos de belleza, también conocida en su familia por su irritabilidad, por ser un tanto malcriada y por siempre tratar de manipular a otros para conseguir lo que quiere, ve a todos con una mirada vacía mientras golpea la mesa suavemente con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha, mostrándose un tanto irritada.

-Hey Lola, ¿estás bien?- Le pregunta su hermana gemela Lana, quien al contrario de Lola, es conocida por ser una niña muy poco delicada y femenina, ama los animales y la naturaleza y además es extremadamente buena con las manos, siendo ella quien, a pesar de su corta edad, se ocupa de las reparaciones generales que se necesiten en la casa.

Lola simplemente la ignora.

-Lola, hey Lola…- Vuelve a insistir, al no tener una respuesta, Lana decide ignorar a su hermana para continuar con su cena luego de un suspiro de resignación.

Al otro lado de la mesa otra conversación tiene lugar. –Lisa, ¿Qué significa Omega?- Con voz baja Lucy le pregunta a Lisa.

-Omega es la vigésima cuarta letra del alfabeto griego, en el sistema numérico griego tiene un valor de 800- Responde Lisa sin titubear.

Lucy muestra claros signos de no estar satisfecha con la respuesta, así que intenta de nuevo. –Sé que es una letra griega, pero, ¿tiene algún significado?-

-Omega literalmente se traduce como gran…-

-No, no, no; es decir, ¿tiene algún simbolismo?, ¿representa algo?- Interrumpe Lucy mostrándose ahora impaciente.

-De hecho si, debido a su posición como la última letra en el alfabeto griego, generalmente es usada para representar lo último, el final de algo, lo más poderoso, entre otras cosas. En contraste con Alfa, la cual es la primera letra en el alfabeto griego; en física simboliza el Ohmnio, la unidad de resistencia eléctrica, en cosmología representa la densidad del universo, en matemáticas…-

-Gracias Lisa- Lucy vuelve a interrumpir a su hermana al considerar que la siguiente información no le servirá de nada.

Lynn intenta llamar la atención de Lincoln, pero este se encuentra concentrado en su teléfono, sonriendo a la pantalla, Lynn solo puede imaginarse la razón por la que sonríe su hermano mientras lamenta que Luna esté sentado entre ellos, lo que hace más difícil su tarea.

-¡Hey Luna!- Luan llama a Luna cuando se da cuenta de lo que Lynn trata de hacer.

-¡Luan! ¡Mi comediante favorita!- Luna responde con un entusiasmo exagerado.

Lynn sospecha que Luan ha decidido hablar con Luna solo para molestarla, pero de inmediato descarta el pensamiento al considerarlo muy paranoico de su parte.

-Entonces Luna, ¿Escuchas música New Age?- Pregunta Luan.

-No es mi estilo pero…-

-¡Pero la llegada de la ballena espacial es anunciada por música New Age! Vas a acompañarme a ver a la ballena espacial y tocaras tu harpa eléctrica, ¿verdad?- Luan interrumpe a Luna, pero sus palabras sin sentido provocan que Lynn la mire extrañada.

-¿Qué?- Es lo único que logra decir Lynn.

-¡Oh claro que si hermana!- Responde Luna de vuelta repentinamente a su actitud entusiasmada.

Lynn observa la conversación con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

Lincoln lee el mensaje de Ronnie Anne por tercera vez ignorando todo a su alrededor mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al pensar en su novia, sin embargo, otros pensamientos inundan su mente inmediatamente después, reemplazando su efímero momento de felicidad. Mientras Lincoln apenas puede procesar estos sentimientos de culpa, arrepentimiento y confusión; el chico comienza a recordar la última vez que se sintió de esta manera, dos años atrás, el día en que entendió lo que verdaderamente siente por Ronnie Anne, y sin saberlo, el día en que comenzaron los eventos que cambiarían su vida y la de todos los que le rodean para siempre.

* * *

Lincoln se encuentra sentado en el sofá de la sala con un comic en su mano mientras vigila a Lily, quien juega en el piso, distraída con algunos de sus juguetes y la vieja radio de Luna.

El chico tiene los ojos puestos en la revista pero sin concentrarse en lo que lee, su cabeza está llena de pensamientos y confusión, más que todo a causa de su hermana mayor Lynn.

Lincoln ha notado un comportamiento algo extraño en Lynn, quien de por sí ya es conocida por ser un poco ruda con él, sin embargo, los últimos acontecimientos han encendido una especie de alarma en su cabeza, como cuando Lynn perdió ese juego de baseball, Lynn en su terquedad y orgullo no pudo aceptar que la habían derrotado y no encontró una mejor idea que culpar a Lincoln, alegando que el chico traía mala suerte, una razón un tanto ridícula en la opinión de Lincoln, pero que le trajo algunos problemas, ya que este evento provocó reacciones extrañas en su familia, llegando a un punto en el que Lincoln sentía que le habían dado la espalda. A pesar de que este evento fue superado y su vida continuó normalmente, aún hay cosas en Lynn que Lincoln ha ido notando, como su obsesión por ganar, la cual, a los ojos del joven chico se ha vuelto cada vez más extrema, todos estos factores han hecho que Lincoln llegue a la conclusión de que su hermana es una persona bastante desconsiderada, irritable, volátil y abusadora.

Lincoln se encuentra muy confundido, pues ha decidido no dejarse someter a lo que considera son los abusos de su hermana y hacerle frente por ello, pero al mismo tiempo, el peliblanco no cree tener la fuerza de voluntad o la determinación necesaria para hacer esto, no solo aun ama a su hermana mayor al igual que al resto de su familia, pero también, por alguna razón se siente atraído o en la obligación de complacer a su familia a expensas de su propia felicidad, sin contar el increíble miedo que Lincoln tiene por las posibles consecuencias, como el rechazo por parte de su hermana o el resto de su familia; una lucha se forma dentro de la mente del chico, la cual es interrumpida cuando una melodía familiar se escucha en la radio.

"Girl" canta el artista de manera lenta y seductora, seguido por un acorde de guitarra.

"You'll be a woman soon" continua la canción justo en el momento en el que Lynn sale de la cocina para dirigirse a la escalera.

-¡Me encanta esa canción!- Dice Lynn de manera entusiasmada mientras decide quedarse en la sala.

-"I love you so much, can't count all the ways I've died for you girl and all I can say is, he's not your kind"- Canta Lynn al mismo tiempo que la radio mientras se dirige a Lincoln.

-Vamos Lincoln, deja tu tonta revista y baila conmigo, "Don't let them make up your mind"- Dice Lynn mientras hala a su hermano menor del brazo y termina de cantar la estrofa.

Lincoln muestra una obvia resistencia y decide ignorar a su hermana para concentrarse otra vez en su revista, pero sin dejar de mirar con la comisura del ojo a la joven atleta, quien ahora baila en medio de la sala.

-"Don't you know girl… you'll be a woman soon"- Canta Lynn mientras mueve sus caderas lentamente dándole la espalda a Lincoln.

Lynn se da la vuelta –"Please, come take my hand"- Continua Lynn estirando su mano abierta hacia Lincoln, quien sigue ignorándola.

-"Girl you'll be a woman soon… soon "I'll need a man""- Canta la chica mientras cierra sus ojos y pasea sus manos lentamente a través de sus hombros y brazos cruzados, para luego sonreír por el obvio cambio que hizo a la letra mientras canta.

-"I've been misunderstood for all my life, but what they're saying it cuts like a knife"- En esta parte de la canción, la cual es más rápida, Lynn comienza a mover sus brazos, piernas y cabeza de forma rápida con los ojos cerrados, provocando que su cabello se agite de un lado a otro. –"The boy's not good"- Continua la deportista, esta vez más lentamente.

Lynn vuelve a bailar rápidamente mientras sigue cantando aun con los ojos cerrados. –"But if they get their chance they'll end us for sure"-

Lily, quien ve a su hermana mayor bailar comienza a reír mientras estira sus brazos hacia Lynn desde el suelo, Lynn se da cuenta de esto y se agacha frente a Lily. "Surely they would"- Canta frente a la bebé.

-"Baby I've done all I've could"- Continua Lynn con la canción mientras se levanta con su mirada puesta en Lincoln, quien finge ignorarla. –"Now it's up to you boy, I'll be a woman soon"- Ahora la chica camina hacia el peliblanco lentamente, su rostro muestra una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica producto de los pequeños cambios que ha hecho a la letra de la canción.

Lynn ha cruzado la distancia que la separaba de su hermano Lincoln y pone sus manos sobre las rodillas de este mientras continúa la canción. –"Please come take my hand"- Esta vez Lynn solo mueve sus labios simulando que es ella la que canta, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y sus ojos que muestran una mirada que Lincoln no puede identificar pero que lo hacen sentir muy incómodo, así como la invasión a su espacio personal.

Lincoln reacciona retirando sus piernas bruscamente, lo que provoca que Lynn pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre el sillón junto a él mientras ríe con la música aun en el fondo.

El chico lejos de parecerle graciosa la situación se levanta del sillón un poco molesto por este extraño episodio y por el hecho de que Lynn parece ignorar sus deseos de estar solo, "una novedad" piensa Lincoln de manera sarcástica.

Mientras el joven se dispone a salir de la sala, Lynn lo toma del brazo. –Vamos Lincoln, no seas aburrido-

Lincoln nuevamente retira su brazo bruscamente mostrando molestia en su rostro.

Lynn se da cuenta de la actitud de su hermano menor, lo que provoca que la chica también se moleste. Testarudamente se interpone en el camino del peliblanco. -Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Solo quería…- Dice Lynn con frustración en su voz antes de ser interrumpida por Lincoln.

-Déjame pasar Lynn- Dice Lincoln calmadamente.

Pero Lynn no está dispuesta a darse por vencida, así que comienza a halar a Lincoln nuevamente, esta vez no como parte del juego, Lynn siente que debe mostrar sus superioridad logrando su cometido, incluso si tiene que hacerlo a la fuerza; sin embargo, la atleta nunca se imaginaría la reacción que su hermano tendría a raíz de esto.

Harto de la actitud de Lynn, Lincoln finalmente reacciona empujando a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas mientras aprieta sus dientes en una clara muestra de ira.

A parte de hacerla retroceder algunos pasos, el empujón no afecta mucho a Lynn, sin embargo, la chica se enfurece por la repentina actitud de su hermano.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Lincoln?!- Le grita la atleta al peliblanco.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras pasar!- Responde Lincoln alzando aún más la voz. Lily, quien aún se encuentra en la sala comienza a asustarse por los gritos de sus hermanos mayores.

-¡Yosoloqueríabailarcontigoperoúltimamentehasestadoactuandocomounaniñita!- Continua la castaña, quien alza cada vez más la voz, ella no entiende porque, pero comienza a sentir algo extraño, siente un calor que sube por todo su cuerpo hasta su cabeza y se asienta en sus orejas, sus manos comienzan a temblar mientras las aprieta formando puños, su mandíbula se tensa mientras de vez en cuando muerde sus labios y su mente corre con muchos pensamientos acelerados al punto en el que sus palabras salen de manera atropellada de su boca.

Lincoln por otra parte tiene una lucha en su interior, una parte de sí mismo se siente muy mal por tratar de esta manera a su hermana y tiene miedo de las repercusiones que esto podría tener, el rechazo por parte de Lynn; mientras otra parte ya está harta de la actitud de Lynn. -¡¿No lo entiendes Lynn?! ¡Solo quiero que me dejes en paz por una vez pero eres tan egoísta y desconsiderada que no puedes darme al menos eso!- Le grita Lincoln a Lynn.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿La niñita debilucha por fin encontró sus bolas?!- Responde Lynn de forma burlona con la intención de humillar a su hermano, lo cual funciona.

Lily comienza a llorar a causa de los gritos de Lincoln y Lynn, lo que provoca que Lisa salga de su habitación. La joven genio presencia desde arriba de las escaleras la discusión de sus hermanos de forma indiferente, centra su atención en el llanto de Lily, el cual aparentemente es ignorado por Lincoln y Lynn y se propone a hacer algo para ayudar a su hermana menor y así poder regresar a su importante experimento.

Las palabras de Lynn han colmado la paciencia de Lincoln. -¡Jodete Lynn!- Grita Lincoln mientras prepara uno de sus puños, su mente está completamente nublada por la ira que siente.

Mientras tanto, Lola, quien lleva su tetera rosada en sus manos entra a la sala, la niña está molesta ya que los gritos no la dejan jugar a la hora del té en el patio. -¡Hey cállense los dos de una…!-

En ese preciso momento Lynn, al darse cuenta de lo que Lincoln va a hacer, reacciona más rápido asestando un puñetazo directo al ojo de Lincoln. Los gritos cesan inmediatamente, solo se escucha el llanto de Lily y una canción sobre un accidente de autos y una chica que grita con su vestido lleno de vidrios rotos en el fondo. Lisa se encuentra inmóvil a mitad de las escaleras perpleja por la escena, Lola también tiene sus pies plantados en el suelo sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Lynn mientras tanto, puede sentir la sangre corriendo por todo su cuerpo, su corazón palpitando a gran velocidad, su mandíbula apretada, sus puños temblorosos, su mente está casi en blanco, su único pensamiento es pelear y su mente solo puede razonar que la criatura asustada y de pelo blanco frente a ella es su oponente, la irracional máquina de pelea que hace apenas unos momentos solía ser Lynn se prepara para lanzar otro golpe cuando siente como halan una de sus piernas, Lola, casi llorando trata desesperadamente detener a su hermana mayor. – ¡Ya basta Lynn!- Grita Lola.

Lynn reaccionando con puro instinto gira su cuerpo y con gran fuerza patea a su hermana menor, quien cae al suelo aterrizando con su cara y provocando que su tetera se rompa por el impacto.

El ruido provoca que Lynn vuelva a recuperar su compostura, mira a Lola en el suelo, inmóvil sin poder creer lo que ha hecho.

-¡Lynn!- Grita Lori, la atleta no responde, solo se voltea para observar como todas sus hermanas, quienes fueron alertadas por el sonido de la tetera quebrándose, la miran con horror.

Lori toma a Lynn del brazo y la saca de la casa, mientras tanto, Lisa lleva a Lily a su habitación, Lana y Leni corren a ayudar a Lola, las chicas se dan cuenta de que la niña está sangrando por su boca debido al impacto contra el suelo, pero esta no solo rechaza la ayuda, no está llorando, su mirada perdida no muestra ninguna emoción; Lola solo se limita a encerrarse en su habitación, dejando a unas tristes Leni y Lana atrás, sin saber que hacer por su hermana.

Lincoln también es socorrido por Luan y Luna, el chico, con una actitud parecida a la de Lola ignora las palabras de sus hermanas mayores así como la ayuda proporcionada por estas y también se encierra en su habitación.

Lincoln se encuentra acostado sobre su cama, solo mirando el techo, con un dolor punzante en su ojo derecho, se siente peor que el puñetazo recibido por Ronnie Anne un tiempo atrás, "Ronnie Anne" piensa repentinamente, una leve sonrisa se asoma en su rostro al darse cuenta como el mero pensamiento de Ronnie Anne reemplaza las imágenes de lo ocurrido con Lynn unos minutos atrás, imágenes que se repiten una y otra vez en su cabeza. Una gran cantidad de pensamientos inundan la mente del chico de 11 años, siente un nudo en su pecho producto de la gran confusión dentro de su mente; siente ira contra Lynn por lo que pasó, ira hacia sí mismo por no haberlo evitado, al mismo tiempo siente miedo por el hecho de que su relación con Lynn se haya destruido, Lincoln piensa en las repercusiones de este evento y en su mente, el futuro no se ve muy brillante, lo ahoga una sensación de frustración por no saber cómo resolver todo esto.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos bruscamente cuando su hermana menor Lisa entra a su habitación.

-Ahora que me he ocupado de la unidad hermana más joven, puedo asistirte con tu dilema actual- Dice Lisa de forma casual dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor.

Lincoln no responde, solo le da una pequeña mirada para luego volver su vista al techo mientras permanece acostado.

-Requiero que adoptes una posición sentada sobre tu cama para poder revisar tus heridas de forma más eficiente por favor, luego podemos discutir cualquier trauma psicológico provocado por el acontecimiento previo- Continúa Lisa a pesar de la indiferencia de Lincoln.

El peliblanco da un pequeño suspiro y decide someterse a los pedidos de su hermana sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Lisa toma una pequeña linterna y procede a revisar los ojos de Lincoln.

-¿Presentas dolor fuera de la zona de tu área orbital, mareo, confusión, falta de coordinación motora, adormecimiento, afasia, amnesia, nauseas, proble….?-

-No es nada Lisa, solo es un ojo morado- Interrumpe Lincoln a su hermana cuando considera que su paciencia ha llegado al límite luego de escuchar lo que considera son balbuceos sin sentido.

-Un traumatismo maxilofacial no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera hermano mayor- Responde Lisa, esta vez sonando un poco más comprensiva de lo normal, como si de verdad estuviera preocupada por Lincoln, algo no habitual en la generalmente personalidad apática de la niña –Pero supongo que tu mayor trauma es psicológico- Continua Lisa mientras se sienta en la cama junto a Lincoln, a pesar de no ser muy buena con las relaciones sociales, la pequeña genio trata de empatizar un poco con su hermano, haciendo un gran esfuerzo mientras junta sus manos y balancea sus pies al borde de la cama.

Lincoln sin embargo no responde, solo voltea su mirada para evitar la de su hermana, solo quiere que Lisa termine de hablar para que lo deje solo, eso hasta que ella dice lo que confirmaría las sospechas del chico.

-Debo asumir que dicho trauma es causado por la reciente actitud anómala de la unidad hermana Lynn, ¿Correcto?- Pregunta Lisa de vuelta a su actitud apática.

Lincoln se sorprende al escuchar esto -¿Tú también piensas que Lynn actúa de forma extraña?- Pregunta Lincoln, si Lisa afirma algo, debe ser cierto después de todo.

-Afirmativo- Responde la niña, quien mira a su hermano mayor como si hubiese estado ignorando algo que es completamente obvio. –Mi hipótesis es que nuestra hermana Lynn está teniendo cambios hormonales actualmente debido al desarrollo en su capacidad para la reproducción sexual, estos cambios pueden…-

-Woah woah woah Lisa, no necesito saber esas cosas de Lynn- Lincoln interrumpe a su hermana cuando la conversación se torna sumamente incómoda para él.

-Solo estoy tratando de darte la información necesaria para comprender los cambios por los que nuestra hermana puede estar pasando en este momento, de hecho, tomando en cuenta la eventualidad que aconteció el día de hoy me inclino a pensar que tú también te encuentras atravesando por estos cambios hormonales y estoy dispuesta a darte toda la información que necesites para que superes tu paso hacia la adolescencia- Responde Lisa a su hermano sin darse cuenta ni entender porque Lincoln se apena cuando le habla de estos temas.

-Aprecio tu ayuda Lisa, pero definitivamente no voy a tener la "charla" contigo- Responde Lincoln inmediatamente mostrándose bastante tenso, producto de la incomodidad que está sintiendo ese momento.

Lisa, con poca paciencia toma el puente de su nariz en una clara muestra de frustración –Lincoln, es obvio que necesitas ayuda para enfrentar tu propio comportamiento anómalo-

-¿Mi comportamiento anómalo?- Pregunta Lincoln sorprendido

-Afirmativo- Responde la niña con tono autoritario –Y mi sugerencia es que necesitas una distracción de todo este caos, al menos aislar tus necesidades de las de Lynn mientras encuentro una forma de ayudarlos a ambos, tal vez no estuve aquí para ayudar al resto de nuestras unidades hermanas, pero estoy confiada en mis habilidades para ayudarlos a ustedes dos-

Lincoln considera lo que acaba de decir su hermana, "una distracción de todo este caos", suena como un buen punto en su mente.

-Dime, ¿No tenías una compañera de aproximadamente tu edad con el potencial de ser una posible pareja para ejecutar el ritual de apareamiento?- Continua Lisa

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunta Lincoln con su cara completamente roja, Lincoln sabe que su hermana Lisa es muy inteligente, pero aun así le resulta sumamente incomodo escucharla hablar de estas cosas –¿Aparea…? ¿De qué rayos hablas Lisa?- El joven apenado no se atreve siquiera a completar la palabra.

Lisa deja escapar un resoplido de frustración, la pobre niña no tiene paciencia para este tipo de actitudes inmaduras.

-Una novia Lincoln, ¿No tenías una novia?, ¿Cuál era su nombre?- Luego de pensarlo por un par de segundos, Lisa chasquea sus dedos cuando recuerda el nombre de la chica – Ronalda "Ronnie Anne" Santiago, ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Aun ejecutan los rituales de pre-noviazgo?- Continua Lisa con más preguntas que incomodan al pobre chico.

Lincoln siente frustración, no sabe cuántas veces ha repetido la siguiente frase – ¡Ella no es mi novia!- Responde con una frustración exagerada.

-Ahora que has desahogado tu inmadurez, ¿Puedes responder a las interrogantes que te hice?- Responde Lisa de forma calmada, pero su cara muestra claros signos de desaprobación.

Ahora es el turno de Lincoln de tomar el puente de su nariz antes de responder debido a que su paciencia está llegando a un límite, la conversación no es apacible para ninguno de los dos, por un lado, Lincoln piensa que el tema de conversación de su hermana está completamente fuera de lugar, por el otro, Lisa piensa que la actitud inmadura de su hermano mayor no son propios de la conversación seria que están teniendo. –Ella se mudó a otra ciudad Lisa, y no, no salimos a citas y nunca lo hemos hecho- Responde Lincoln. –Ahora si podrías dejarme solo te lo agradecería- Continua Lincoln tratando de terminar la conversación de la manera más amigable y rápida posible.

-Muy bien- Responde Lisa calmadamente mientras camina con Lincoln hacia la puerta, para luego intentar convencerlo de que puede recibir su ayuda antes de dar por terminada su visita no solicitada –Siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda en caso de que necesites alguna información referente a tus cambios hor…-

-Adiós Lisa- Lincoln nuevamente interrumpe a su hermana.

-…monales- Lisa termina la frase, justo cuando se da cuenta de que Lincoln le cerró la puerta en la cara. –Estos homosapiens y sus alteraciones químicas en el cerebro, afortunadamente no tendré que sufrir de estas nimiedades cuando ocurra la singularidad- Continua Lisa frustrada antes de darse la vuelta, solo para encontrarse de frente con Lola, Lisa se da cuenta de que la niña tiene el maquillaje corrido, tal vez producto de lágrimas que diluyeron el compuesto en su cara, un poco de sangre en la parte inferior de su boca y un poco en su vestido rosado, así como el hecho de que lleva una especie de libro o cuaderno rosado en una de sus manos.

-Oh si Lola, ya me he ocupado de la unidad hermana masculina, podemos proseguir con tu…-

-Nunca debimos haber nacido- Lisa es interrumpida nuevamente, esta vez por Lola, cuya cara no expresa ninguna emoción, es casi como si los ojos de Lola miraran más allá de los ojos de Lisa.

Lisa obviamente no puede entender el significado tras esta afirmación - ¿Disculpa? - Es lo único que pregunta para indagar un poco más.

Lola baja la mirada, como si se concentrara para pensar algo - ¿Puedes escuchar las voces? - Responde Lola regresando su mirada a la de Lisa.

\- ¿Podrías confirmar? ¿Voces? - Pregunta Lisa, para este punto la pequeña castaña considera que el incidente con Lynn ha afectado a Lola psicológicamente más de lo que ella había previsto.

Lola no responde esta vez y solo se dirige a su habitación.

-¡Espera!- Lisa trata de detener a su hermana mayor, necesita indagar más sobre las extrañas palabras de Lola, pero la rubia solo la ignora y también le cierra la puerta en la cara a Lisa.

-Está bien, siempre puedes venir a verme cuando quieras Lola- Lisa le dice desde el pasillo a su hermana en un último intento por captar su atención. Lisa puede escuchar una pequeña conversación que tiene lugar dentro de la habitación "¿Lola? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué traes ahí?" dice la voz que Lisa asume es de Lana, "Solo cállate y escucha" responde la voz que se supone pertenece a Lola. Al no escuchar más, Lisa decide ir a su propia habitación para comenzar un nuevo proyecto.

* * *

Un par de días después, Lincoln se encuentra sentado en el árbol frente a la casa mirándola fijamente, solo mirándola, nunca antes se había detenido a hacerlo con tanto interés, cada parte de ella le parece fascinante, revisando todas las marcas que le ha dejado el tiempo y el uso tan intenso que le han dado, una casa promedio de suburbio que no está diseñada para albergar a tantas personas y sin embargo, ha resistido, mas por necedad o por necesidad que cualquier otra cosa, la mirada de Lincoln se deleita silenciosamente, paseándose por cada ruptura o desnivel que la fachada presenta, hasta que llega a aquel lugar tan especial, en tiempos pasados en donde él y sus hermanas habían pintado sus manos juntas durante el aniversario de sus padres, antes eran vivas marcas, coloridas y alegres, ahora no son más que un montón de huellas borrosas de pintura descolorida que no tardarán en desaparecer.

Dentro de la casa todo sigue igual, el mismo ruido, el mismo caos, presenciarlo desde el exterior pone en perspectiva a Lincoln, tal vez todo ese caos es perjudicial para él, toca su ojo morado como una forma de reafirmar ese hecho, pero al mismo tiempo, ese ruido, el imaginarse el caos que se está desatando ese momento, para Lincoln es como si la casa le llamara, como si le invitara a pasar y sumergirse en el caos y la locura.

Una brisa sopla en ese instante, como si presagiara una brisa mayor que amenaza con derribar sus pensamientos o incluso algo más relevante para él, haciendo temblar al chico, un escalofrió recorre su espalda, se hace de noche, pero el aún no está listo para entrar. De pronto el cálido contacto de una mano cubre a Lincoln con una manta de seguridad que tanto necesita en estos momentos, se trata de Lori, con 17 años es la mayor de todos los hermanos, la que tiene un rol como protectora y responsable de sus hermanos luego de sus padres, ella es quien lo sujeta en ese momento mientras lo mira con preocupación.

-¿Cómo sigue tu ojo?-

-Mejorando- Responde Lincoln, intentando mantener la frágil burbuja de seguridad que siente en ese momento por todo el tiempo que sea posible.

-¿Y tú como estas?- Continua Lori con un tono suave, dándole a su hermano menor todo el tiempo que necesite para responder.

-Bien- Responde secamente.

-Sé que mientes Lincoln- Fueron las palabras que hicieron estallar la burbuja.

Lincoln trata de alejarse, ahora que la ilusión de seguridad se ha acabado, pero Lori no se lo permite.

-Sé que Lynn ha sido muy dura contigo últimamente, sé que no hay excusa para eso y sé que aun estas resentido y tienes derecho a estarlo, pero quisiera que intentaras perdonarla, ella te quiere, pero es demasiado necia y testaruda como para admitirlo, y créeme, sabe lo que hizo y se siente muy mal por eso, también sé que intentará remediarlo de cualquier forma- Continua Lori de manera maternal, sirviendo como intermediario para terminar con las secuelas del incidente de hace dos días, es un alivio para Lincoln el saber que al menos su hermana Lynn no lo odia por lo que pasó, sin embargo, sus heridas, tanto físicas como mentales aún siguen muy frescas como para olvidar todo tan rápido. Por lo que Lincoln se separa un poco de ella mientras desvía la mirada.

-Se dé algo que te animará- Intenta una vez más la rubia con una leve sonrisa mientras Lincoln voltea a ver a su hermana intrigado. –Ronnie Anne volverá a la ciudad-

Esas palabras son suficientes para iluminar el recientemente sombrío mundo de Lincoln. -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?!- Pregunta un muy sorprendido Lincoln, quien es respondido solo con una sonrisa de parte de su hermana Lori, el peliblanco se da cuenta de su excesivo interés, pero es demasiado tarde, Lori sabía que Lincoln reaccionaría de esta forma.

-Hagamos algo- Dice Lori de manera relajada, mientras se acerca un poco más a su hermano y lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo –Habla con Lynn y haré los arreglos necesarios para que se vean- Continua la hermana mayor con una sonrisa un tanto presumida.

Más tarde ese día, Lincoln entra al patio trasero, sabe que cierta hermana está jugando con un balón de básquet, Lynn, quien no parece importarle que casi se ha hecho de noche lanza el balón una vez más sin mucho ánimo, el cual rebota y rueda hasta los pies de Lincoln, el chico se agacha para recogerlo, es en ese momento que Lynn se da cuenta de la presencia de su hermano menor por lo que rápidamente desvía la mirada.

-Hey- Dice Lincoln con voz baja mientras le arroja el balón a Lynn

-Hey- Responde Lynn, aun sin poder mirar a su hermano. -¿Cómo sigue tu ojo?- Pregunta repentinamente.

-Está sanando- Lincoln adopta una actitud parecida, con las manos en sus bolsillos, y mirando ocasionalmente a otras direcciones diferentes a la de su hermana mayor.

-Qué bueno- Responde Lynn de forma casual mientras camina hacia el árbol que se encuentra detrás de ella para sentarse bajo el.

Lincoln la sigue.

-Quería decir que… lo… lo siento por… por lo que pasó- Dice la castaña después de un momento, Lincoln nota inmediatamente que esto está siendo un poco difícil para Lynn.

-Está bien Lynn, ya pasó- Responde Lincoln de manera relajada y acercándose un poco más a Lynn.

-Estuve hablando con Lori luego de eso, y tiene razón, no debí golpearte, fue estúpido de mi parte, no sé qué me pasó, y lo siento mucho Lincoln- Continua Lynn, esta vez finalmente mirando a su hermano.

-Gracias Lynn, pero no soy el único al que lastimaste, creo que…-

-Lo sé, Lola debe estar furiosa- Interrumpe Lynn a Lincoln mientras abraza sus piernas y esconde su cara en ellas. -¿Crees que su venganza sea muy horrible?- Pregunta Lynn levantando la cabeza repentinamente y mostrando una muy ligera sonrisa.

Lincoln finalmente se sienta junto a su hermana –Mmm no lo sé, pero si fuera tú, tendría mucho miedo- Bromea Lincoln.

-Oh gracias, que alivio Lincoln- Responde Lynn sarcásticamente mientras amenaza con golpear el brazo de su hermano como siempre lo hace, a lo que Lincoln reacciona retrocediendo con un poco de miedo, Lynn se da cuenta de esto e inmediatamente baja su puño, y lo reemplaza por un abrazo un tanto brusco.

-Entonces, escuché que Ronnie Anne volverá a la ciudad- Agrega Lynn cambiando el tema, provocando que Lincoln se ruborice, afortunadamente para él, puede pasar desapercibido gracias a la poca luminosidad del atardecer.

-Sí, Lori me contó- Responde Lincoln un tanto nervioso.

-Puedo acompañarte cuando vayas a visitarla, te serviría un wingman que te apoye, porque, ¿Iras a visitarla verdad?- Pregunta Lynn arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Pues no es tan urgente, es decir…-

-Vamos Lincoln, no seas tonto, tienes que visitar a tu novia- Lynn aprovecha la situación para molestar un poco a Lincoln, la actividad favorita de Lynn, en la mente de Lincoln piensa que algunas cosas no cambian.

-Ella no es…- Comienza Lincoln con un poco de frustración, para darse cuenta a mitad de la oración que simplemente no tiene caso. -¿Sabes qué? Está bien, ven conmigo a visitarla, solo si no haces ninguna locura- Le advierte Lincoln a Lynn.

-Oh vamos, ¿Qué podría pasar?- Pregunta la joven atleta con un aire despreocupado, Lincoln solo le responde con una cara de desaprobación. –Ok ok, entiendo- Continua Lynn mientras le da un fuerte y brusco abrazo a su hermano antes de levantarse, para luego proseguir a limpiarse un poco y ayudar a Lincoln a levantarse de donde ambos estaban sentados.

Respiración entrecortada y un corazón acelerado, los únicos dos compañeros de Lincoln cuando finalmente el día para reencontrarse con su amiga Ronnie Anne ha llegado, el nerviosismo hace que Lincoln agradezca que Lynn va a acompañarlo al parque donde se supone Lori planificó su reunión, a pesar de que Lincoln y Ronnie Anne mantenían conversaciones regulares a través de video llamadas, aparentemente la decisión de volver a la ciudad por parte de su familia fue bastante inesperada, por lo que no hubo tiempo de avisarle a Lincoln, razón por la cual la noticia ha sido una sorpresa, una sorpresa bastante agradable, justamente cuando Lincoln consideraba junto a su hermana Lisa la necesidad de una distracción, el chico recibe esta noticia. El peliblanco se encuentra en el porche mientras espera a Lynn, Lori se encuentra con él, dándole los últimos toques a su apariencia para su gran "cita", cosa que Lincoln considera innecesaria, pero admite que Lori debe saber de esas cosas más que él. El joven chico finalmente puede ver a Lynn corriendo por las escaleras para encontrarse con él.

-Lincoln, ¿Qué tal si te adelantas? Quisiera hablar con Lynn antes de que se vaya, y recuerda, no lo arruines.- Lori le pide a Lincoln una vez que ve a Lynn bajando por las escaleras.

Lincoln no se enfoca mucho en las palabras de su hermana mayor, su mente solo está concentrada en su nerviosismo y en los posibles escenarios una vez que se reúna con Ronnie Anne, incluso se pregunta porque se siente tan nervioso solo por volver a ver a su vieja amiga. –Ok- Responde simplemente mientras comienza a caminar en dirección al parque.

Un rato después Lynn alcanza a Lincoln.

-Hey, ¿Estás listo?- Pregunta la castaña con una emoción exagerada, obviamente para bromear un poco más con su hermano.

-Si claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Solo voy a darle la bienvenida a Ronnie Anne- Responde Lincoln tratando de no parecer tan nervioso.

-¡Claro Romeo!- Responde la chica mientras le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Lori? - Pregunta el albino mientras frota su brazo, con la intención de cambiar de tema.

-Me dijo- Comienza Lynn. –Que no te despeinara- Continua mientras hace precisamente eso, juega un poco con el cabello de Lincoln, haciendo desaparecer el peinado de niño bueno que le había hecho Lori con anterioridad. –Pero creo que te ves mejor así-

-Gracias Lynn- Contesta Lincoln de forma sarcástica, pero agradeciendo en su interior haberle dejado su peinado habitual.

Al llegar al parque los nervios de Lincoln se incrementan, en especial después de haber localizado a Ronnie Anne, sentada en un banco esperándolo, por un momento se detiene, presa del pánico, un rose en una de sus manos saca al joven chico de su estado de estrés.

-Vamos Lincoln, no estés nervioso, recuerda lo que siempre digo, "Toma la vida por las pelotas"- Dicen Lynn con una enorme sonrisa para luego soltar una risa al decir su frase.

A pesar de que a Lincoln nunca le hizo mucha gracia esa frase, ya que siempre iba acompañada por alguna actividad que luego el joven lamentaría, esta vez sí le causa una risa genuina y la suficiente fuerza como para dejar atrás un poco de su nerviosismo.

-Claro Lynn, gracias-

Finalmente ambos terminan acercándose al lugar donde se encuentra Ronnie Anne, una latina de la edad de Lincoln, cuando estaba en la ciudad era considerada la chica más ruda de la escuela, le gusta patinar y es poco femenina, luego de haber compartido algunas cosas, ella Y Lincoln se hicieron grandes amigos.

-¡Hey Ronnie Anne!- Lincoln saluda a la latina, esta vez luce mucho más relajado.

-¡Lincoln!- Grita Ronnie Anne con un entusiasmo un poco torpe, ambos Louds notan como la chica se da cuenta de su actitud y trata de corregirla inmediatamente, luciendo más calmada, pero su cara ruborizada muestra lo contrario.

Lincoln no hace mucho, por lo que Lynn le da un pequeño empujón para que se acerque a su amiga, impulsando finalmente a Lincoln a que le dé un abrazo a Ronnie Anne.

-¿Recuerdas a Lynn?- Pregunta Lincoln

-Santiago- Dice Lynn extendiendo su mano hacia la latina.

-Loud- Responde Ronnie Anne al tiempo que extiende su propia mano para darle un apretón a Lynn.

Tanto Ronnie Anne como Lincoln se encuentran parados sin decir nada, Lynn puede notar como ambos chicos están nerviosos, tal vez producto de su propia presencia, por lo que decide ser ella quien rompa el hielo.

-¿Por qué regresaste Santiago?- Pregunta Lynn inesperadamente.

La pregunta toma fuera de lugar a Ronie Anne por lo que su nerviosismo se incrementa, Lincoln se da cuenta de esto y le lanza una mirada letal a Lynn, a lo que ella responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tenemos tiempo para hablar de esas cosas después, ¿Qué tal si mejor nos ponemos al corriente?- Sugiere Ronnie Anne, pero al menos la táctica de Lynn funciona, ya que provoca que ambos chicos finalmente decidan hablar.

-Por ejemplo, ¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo? ¿Te golpearon en la escuela?- Pregunta Ronnie Anne al notar el ojo morado de Lincoln, el cual muestra signos de mejoría pero aun un poco visible.

Esta vez es el turno de Lincoln de ser tomado desprevenido por una pregunta, el chico no sabe cómo responder ya que le incomoda mucho hablar de lo que paso con Lynn, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que Lynn está allí con ellos.

-Fue en una pelea que tuvo con unos matones- Responde Lynn inesperadamente para sorpresa de Lincoln. –Fue algo estúpido- Continúa. –Estaba jugando baloncesto con unos chicos y como les gané quisieron echarme, pero yo no quería irme, quería seguir humillándolos, pero eran más que yo, así que Lincoln llegó y me defendió de ellos- Termina Lynn mientras le da un pequeño y torpe abrazo a Lincoln.

Tanto Ronnie Anne como Lincoln se ven claramente sorprendidos por la mentira de Lynn.

-¡Genial Lincoln! ¡Bien hecho!- Ronnie Anne felicita a Lincoln dándole un pequeño golpecito en uno de sus brazos.

Lincoln solo sonríe, está satisfecho por no tener que contar lo que pasó con Lynn, pero tampoco quiere seguir mintiendo.

Luego de un rato de hablar Lynn se encuentra aburrida, a pesar de que se ha incorporado de manera natural a las charlas de Ronnie Anne y Lincoln.

-Hey Santiago, ¿Quieres hacer una carrera? Apuesto a que puedo ganarte hasta el árbol cerca de la tienda de helados- Le dice Lynn a Ronnie Anne mientras señala un árbol que se encuentra a unos 300 metros de distancia dentro del parque.

Lincoln se decepciona al ver como Lynn vuelve a su actitud y a su obsesión por ganar, esta vez envolviendo a Ronnie Anne.

-No creo que sea bue…-

¡Dalo por hecho Loud!- Responde Ronnie Anne con determinación mientras interrumpe a Lincoln.

El joven chico no tiene un buen presentimiento.

Ambas chicas corren hasta el árbol y de vuelta, Lynn llega primero al lugar designado como meta, donde Lincoln la está esperando. Lynn comienza a celebrar su victoria de manera petulante, brincando y gritando en el lugar -¡En tu cara Santiago! No te preocupes, el segundo lugar no es tan malo, a menos claro de que solo sean dos concursantes, espera, ese es el caso jajajaja- Lynn comienza a burlarse de Ronnie Anne, quien llega bastante cansada y con frustración en su cara, tanto ella como Lincoln consideran que la celebración de Lynn es exagerada, puesto que Ronnie Anne estuvo bastante cerca.

Lincoln también comienza a molestarse por la actitud de Lynn, a su parecer, Lynn no ha aprendido nada de las consecuencias de su actitud, por lo que decide pedirle a Ronnie Anne ir a otra parte y dejar a Lynn en el parque. Sin embargo, en un momento durante su celebración, Lynn logra ver la cara de molestia de Lincoln, quien está enfocado en Ronnie Anne.

-Nada mal Santiago, estuviste muy cerca- Dice Lynn con una actitud un poco más calmada.

-Sí, casi te gano- Responde Ronnie Anne, su cara también se ve un poco más relajada, debido a que Lynn ha dejado de burlarse de ella. Lincoln sigue molesto sin embargo, el joven chico se acerca a la latina para pedirle irse a otro lado, pero Lynn actúa más rápido.

-De hecho, creo que mereces una revancha- Dice Lynn rápidamente.

Ronnie Anne, quien siente que su orgullo está en juego, decide aceptar la revancha. –Hecho, esta vez no me contendré- Dice con una pequeña sonrisa confiada.

-Eso espero- Responde Lynn, para luego darle una pequeña mirada a su hermano Lincoln, ella puede notar la molestia del chico, por alguna razón la joven atleta comienza a sentirse nerviosa.

Cuando ambas chicas van de regreso a la meta Lynn va a la cabeza, es obvio para todos que la chica va a ganar, pero a mitad del camino comienza a perder velocidad, lo cual Ronnie Anne aprovecha para tomar la delantera, y finalmente ganar la carrera.

-¡Woohoo!- Grita Ronnie Anne con una respiración notablemente más acelerada que la de Lynn. – ¡Te lo dije Loud!- Continúa la latina gritando, intentando usar su turno para burlarse de Lynn.

-Bien hecho, veo que eres una digna oponente- Calmadamente Lynn le dice a Ronnie Anne al tiempo que le extiende la mano. La patinadora responde dándole un firme apretón a Lynn.

-Bueno eso fue divertido- Irrumpe Lincoln, esta vez con una actitud más calmada. -¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a los arcades?- Le pregunta Lincoln a su amiga.

-¡Perfecto! He querido ir desde que llegué- Responde Ronnie Anne.

Ambos chicos comienzan a caminar en dirección de los arcades mientras hablan de los video juegos que van a jugar, mientras tanto, Lynn se queda sentada en el banco donde Ronnie Anne los esperaba, la castaña ve como ambos chicos caminan hacia su siguiente destino, repentinamente se detienen a unos 10 metros de distancia, aparentemente luego de darse cuenta de que Lynn no está con ellos, Lincoln corre en dirección a donde se encuentra Lynn sentada mientras Ronnie Anne espera.

-Lynn, ¿no vienes?- Pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Quieres que vaya con ustedes?- Responde Lynn de manera extrañada, la chica creyó que Lincoln querría estar a solas con su amiga.

-Claro, sé que no es lo tuyo, pero será divertido- Responde Lincoln sinceramente.

El rostro de la chica se ilumina con una sonrisa y se incorpora para acompañar a su hermano y a su nueva amiga.

-Por cierto, vi lo que hiciste, como dejaste que Ronnie Anne ganara, sé que es difícil para ti y Lori tenía razón, te estás esforzando y te agradezco por ello- Dice Lincoln mientras le da un pequeño abrazo a Lynn.

-No es nada Linc, lo siento por comportarme como una tonta hace un rato- Lynn se alegra al darse cuenta de que su forma de remediar la situación dio resultado. –Espera un momento Lincoln, eso me recuerda, debo llamar a Lori, adelántate y yo los alcanzo luego- Le indica Lynn a su hermano.

-Ok, nos vemos en el arcade- Le dice Lincoln a su hermana mientras continúa caminando hacia donde lo espera Ronnie Anne.

-Esto es estúpido- Lynn habla en voz baja una vez que Lincoln se ha alejado lo suficiente. –Incluso le pusieron un nombre a esta aberración- Continua Lynn mostrándose claramente frustrada mientras saca un papel de su bolsillo, el papel se ve muy arrugado pero la chica consigue desdoblarlo lo suficiente para leer lo que dice. –Euforia, Aumento de energía, Grandiosidad, Decre… necesidad de dormir, Irritabilidad… Posible Tras… Mani… Perso…- Lynn deja escapar un resoplido de frustración. –No dejare que esto me venza, ¡soy Lynn Loud Jr!, ¡Solo debo tomar la vida por las pelotas! No te decepcionaré otra vez Lincoln- La joven atleta guarda el papel en su bolsillo nuevamente mientras hecha a correr en dirección al arcade.

Mientras tanto Bobby, el hermano mayor de Ronnie Anne y novio de Lori, un chico de 17 años con una actitud bastante relajada y cuyo mayor interés son su familia y su novia Lori, se encuentra sentado en el mueble de la sala de su casa, con una cara de preocupación atípica en el mientras lee un montón de papeles.

-¿No es genial "Osito Boo Boo"? Ahora que regresaste podremos planificar ir juntos a la universidad- Dice Lori de manera afectuosa y con una notable felicidad mientras sale de la cocina cargando una bandeja con comida que preparó para su novio.

-Eso es genial "Bebé" pero estoy un poco preocupado con todo el asunto de la custodia- Dice Bobby de manera desanimada, lo que provoca que el ánimo de Lori también disminuya.

-Oh Bobby, ¿Sigues pensando en eso? - Pregunta Lori con un tono de preocupación.

-Es que me parece raro, papá no ha tenido contacto con nosotros en un año y ¿Ahora repentinamente quiere nuestras custodias? Además, yo cumpliré 18 años el próximo año, no puede tener mi custodia, seré un adulto- Responde Bobby como una medida de compartir su estrés con su novia.

-Pero Ronnie Anne seguirá necesitando una custodia legal por algunos años más, tal vez sea por eso- Responde Lori mientras abraza a su novio para tratar de reconfortarlo.

-Aun así, toda esta situación me parece muy extraña- Conitnua Bobby mientras finalmente deja los papeles sobre la mesa frente a el para devolver el abrazo a su novia.

* * *

 **buenos dias, eh estado un poco distante del foro últimamente, algunas cosas han estado pasando, quiero decir que no he abandonado mis otros proyectos pero por el momento se me dificulta continuarlos, hace un tiempo sigefreiman me presento un proyecto a largo plazo y llamo mi atencion, aunque nos costo trabajo echarlo a andar finalmente pudimos concretarlo pero finalmente le dimos los toques finales pero dejare que el se los explique con mayor detalle**

* * *

 **¡Entonces! Me presento, mi nombre es Sigefreiman y a pesar de que llevo un par de años leyendo historias en el sitio, nunca había considerado tener la habilidad para escribir mi propia historia, pero luego de ser inspirado por escritores geniales como Uriel-rdz, Underratedhero, Gumball2, Thisaccountkillsfascists, Imthejuggernautbitch y en especial, los que me dieron el último empujón, mis favoritos Jumpjump y Captaindarko; que para mi gran suerte, ambos se retiraron (nótese el sarcasmo por favor) armé la "estructura" de una historia, la que a mi parecer logré crear una trama bastante interesante y compleja, la cual comenzó como un escenario de "what if..." que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en la locura que logre armar aquí, que como ya he dicho antes tuvo inspiración de parte de los autores mencionados, por lo cual deberían esperar muchas, pero me refiero a muchas referencias, no solo de otras historias, de cualquier cosa posible. A pesar de crear el "armazón" de la historia, debo admitir que no soy muy buen escritor, y es aquí donde entra mi gran amigo Uriel-rdz, quien se encargó de rellenar ese armazón con detalles específicos y además colaborar en el mejoramiento de algunas ideas. Por lo que esta es una colaboración entre él y yo. Uriel-rdz se encargará de subir la versión en español en su cuenta, mientras que yo subiré la versión en inglés en la mía.**

 **Ok, luego de haber explicado cómo comenzó esto, es hora de explicar lo importante, las reglas.**

 **Regla 1) Presten atención a los detalles, créanme, dan más información de la que aparentan.**

 **Regla 2) A pesar de tratar de hacer esto lo más detallado y limpio posible, como ya he mencionado antes, no me considero si quiera un escritor promedio, por lo que, por favor, si encuentran algún error, tienen alguna sugerencia, o hay algo que por algún motivo no puedan entender, no duden en escribir a cualquiera de los dos, el feedback es importante para ir mejorando con cada capítulo.**

 **Regla 3) Cuestionen todo, desconfíen incluso de ustedes mismos, todo tiene una razón, la verdad puede estar oculta debajo de la superficie.**

 **Si este capítulo no los atrapa como la historia en su totalidad sugiere, traten de tener paciencia, esto es normal, la "acción" de la historia aumentará progresivamente con cada capítulo.**

 **No olviden escribir en caso de cualquier duda o sugerencia, me comprometo a tratar de leer y/o responder cada mensaje.**

 **Para hacer esto un poco más interesante, les dejaré un pequeño regalo: 6/6 cb=2**

 **Y así como comienza este viaje hacia la locura, que se diviertan…**


End file.
